Selbaf, les Fables à l'envers
by Kumaneko-san
Summary: Maître Renard de son piédestal juché, narguait son amie la Grenouille à en tout point l'exaspérer. Celle-ci, évitant un nouvel excès de colère, lui tint seulement mais à peu près ce vocabulaire : "Axel. Tu nous emmerdes."
1. Prologue - Selbaf

**Selbaf, les Fables à l'envers**

**Fandom :** Kingdom Hearts

**Genre :** Parodie, Poésie, Slash, Univers Alternatif

**Rating :** T (on ne prend pas de risques)

**Auteure :** Kumaneko-san

**Bêta :** Zibulon01 (DevianArt)

**Résumé :  
><strong>Maître Renard de son piédestal juché, narguait son amie la Grenouille à en tout point l'exaspérer. Celle-ci, évitant un nouvel excès de colère, lui tint seulement mais à peu près ce vocabulaire :  
>« Axel. Tu nous emmerdes. »<p>

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à Square Enix et Disney. La plupart – si ce n'est pas la quasi totalité – des fables (et autres) non plus. Les références utilisées seront indiquées en fin de chapitre pour éviter le spoil.

**Avertissement :** Il s'agit d'une Parodie – et donc d'un beau ramassis de conneries. Ici, on ridiculise à la fois le jeu, le fandom du jeu, et la poésie en elle même. Et qui dit fandom de Kh dit Yaoi. Ce qui explique en partie le rating.

**Note :** Salut tout le monde ! Voici ma toute première publication sur le site, alors ..ne soyez pas trop méchants avec les cailloux ou les tomates bien mûres. ;_; En réalité je ne sais pas trop ce que ça vaut. L'idée me vient du concours de Lecimal, les Contes à Rebours (Allez y jeter un œil!) où l'univers de KH est étendu jusqu'aux contes. Ici nous le prolongerons encore jusqu'aux fables, comptines, légendes, tout ça tout ça. Que dire d'autre... Ne vous attendez pas à de la grande littérature, je ne suis pas poète. C'est une parodie avant tout, sur le jeu et sur la poésie en elle même. En ce qui concerne le rating, j'ai mis T (parce que franchement niveau grossièreté, ça vole pas bien haut) mais donnez moi votre avis quand même par rapport à ça.

Ce chapitre adopte un format un peu spécial. C'est normal, il s'agit d'une introduction. Si le premier chapitre ne vous plait pas, peut être que le format des suivants vous conviendra mieux.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 : Fables – Prologue<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Le Paon et le Renard<span>

Il était une fois,  
>Quelque part dans un bois,<br>Un Renard qui, sortant de sa tanière,  
>Trouva une fastueuse plume rose à terre.<p>

Celle-ci appartenait à son compère le Paon  
>A qui il décida de jouer un tour.<br>Le Renard vint à sa rencontre, lui disant :  
>« Vois cette belle plume que tu as perdu un jour.<br>Je suis sûr que tu en as bien d'autres pour plaire.  
>Si tu m'en offres une, cher frère,<br>Je ferais de toi une personne que chacun vénère. »

Le naïf réalisa son souhait,  
>Aveuglé par l'attention qu'on lui prêtait.<br>C'est ainsi que le Renard revint,  
>Encore après le lendemain et le surlendemain,<br>Dans le but de renouveler leur contrat.

Ce petit jeu fonctionna si bien,  
>Que le Paon se retrouva le derrière à l'air.<br>« Seigneur ! Que m'as-tu fait ?  
>Par ta faute me voilà complètement plumé !<br>- Tel est le sort réservé  
>A ceux qui cherchent la célébrité. »<p>

Sans rien de plus ajouter  
>Le vil rouquin s'enfuit sans battement,<br>Avec dans sa gueule serrée,  
>Un bouquet de plumes d'un rose éclatant.<p>

* * *

><p><span>Le Loup et l'Agneau<span>

_Un Agneau se désaltérait  
><em>_Dans le courant d'une onde pure.  
><em>_Un Loup survient à jeun qui cherchait aventure,  
><em>_Et que la faim en ces lieux attirait.  
><em>_Qui te rend si hardi de troubler mon breuvage ?  
><em>_Dit cet animal plein de rage :  
><em>_Tu seras châtié de t-_ Mais… Attends, tu es une _chèvre_ !

Le regard de son vis-à-vis se fit soudainement polaire.

_- Sire, répond l'Agneau, que votre Majesté  
><em>_Ne se mette pas en colère ;  
><em>_Mais plutôt qu'elle considère  
><em>_Que je me vas désaltérant  
><em>_Dans le courant,  
><em>_Plus de vingt pas au-dessous d'Elle,  
><em>_Et que par conséquent, en aucune façon,  
><em>_Je ne puis tr-_

- Non, non, c'est pas ça. N'en dis pas plus, il y a eu un malentendu. La chèvre, c'est un peu sec sous la dent. Excuse-moi du dérangement, maintenant je vais prendre congé.

- Je ne suis pas une chèvre.

Sceptique, il détailla la Biquette.

- Ah non ? Appelons un chat un chat, veux-tu. Tu es aussi Chèvre que moi je suis Loup.

_ - Je ne suis pas une chèvre._

Malgré son statut de mâle carnivore et bête sournoise, l'entêtement de celle qui était sa proie lui fit embarras.

- Écoute, pour quoi que tu te prennes, tu as la vie sauve ce soir, alors contente toi de ça. Tu me semble un peu trop frêle pour être consommée de suite et-

_ - Frêle _?!

- Oui, bon… Tu n'es pas encore bien épaisse, disons. Ou si tu préfères, tu ne m'es pas utile… Pour le moment en tout cas.

L'encornée le toisa d'un œil encore plus mauvais. Quant au Loup, il se sentit stupide à argumenter ainsi avec un biscuit apéritif. Et puis s'il n'aimait pas la chair de chèvre, pourquoi perdait il son temps à converser plutôt que de chercher ailleurs un agneau tendre et frais ? Mais elle reprit, hystérique et larmoyante, avant qu'il ne tourne définitivement les talons.

- Ce sont les cornes, c'est ça ?

- Pardon ?

- Je le savais. Personne ! Personne ne les aime !

- Mais non, c'est juste qu-

- Elles vont me pourrir la vie jusqu'au bout, à me rendre hideuse et repoussante ! Et personne ne m'écoute quand je me plain, parce que personne ne veux m'approcher et-

- D'ACCORD, d'accord. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Reprend là où tu en étais.

La bête écarquilla les yeux. Assurément, devant lui ne se tenait pas une chèvre, mais un étrange spécimen maniaco-dépressif. Déconcerté, il lança néanmoins sa prochaine réplique.

_- Tu la troubles, reprit cette bête cruelle,  
><em>_Et je sais que de moi tu médis l'an passé.  
><em>_- Comment l'aurais-je fait si je n'étais pas né ?  
><em>_Reprit l'Agneau, je tette encor ma mère.  
><em>_- Si ce n'est toi, c'est donc ton frère.  
><em>_- Je n'en ai point. - C'est donc quelqu'un des tiens :  
><em>_Car vous ne m'épargnez guère,  
><em>_Vous, vos bergers, et-_

…Mais qu'est ce je fais encore là, sérieusement. J'aime pas les chèvres, point barre !

Illustrant ses dires, il partit d'un pas déterminé vers l'orée de la forêt, laissant l'autre en plan, vexée au possible. Tête baissée, cornes en offensives, la Biquette s'élança vers le premier qui aboya sous la douleur du choc. Il fit face à la capricieuse, prêt à rebondir, toutes griffes dehors.

_-On me l'a dit : il faut que je me venge !_

Comprenant sa bêtise, la jeunette en robe blanche lâcha un petit « oups » avant de galoper comme une endiablée, la bête à ses trousses.

_La raison du plus fort est toujours la meilleure._

C'est ce qu'on dit, n'est-ce pas. Ce devait être la morale de ce récit. Cependant, avec de tels personnages, pensez-vous pouvoir tirer juste à chaque coup ? D'autant plus que la jeunette n'est pas non plus perdue. Car il est temps pour un troisième personnage de faire son entrée sur scène. Un pauvre Porc-épic, qui n'avait rien demandé à personne si ce n'est que de venir jouer aux cartes chez son ami tout près d'ici, et qui pour son plus grand malheur passait par là à ce moment évoqué. Dans cette histoire, comme dans beaucoup d'autres, sa seule action bienfaitrice mais involontaire fut de se faire marcher dessus pour la troisième fois de la semaine. Cette fois ci, par un Loup qu'il trouva franchement mal léché. Triste chevalier.

* * *

><p><span>Le Renard et le Bouc<span>

_Capitaine Renard allait de compagnie  
><em>_Avec son ami Bouc des plus haut encornés.  
><em>_Celui-ci n-_

- Je suis pas un bouc, merde ! Ni une chèvre.

**Oh. Mmh… Ferme-la. Le Fabuliste, ici, c'est moi.  
><strong>**Que disions-nous déjà ? Ah oui.**

CELLE_-ci ne voyait pas plus loin que son nez;  
><em>_L'autre était passé maître en fait de tromperie.  
><em>_La soif les obligea de descendre en un puits_.

- C'est même pas vrai. J'ai pas soif.

**On s'en fout, c'est pour la Fable. Descend dans ce fichu puits et arrête de râler.**

- Mais il y a de l'eau au fond !

**Oui, c'est bien ça le concept du _puits_. Un grand trou avec de l'eau au fond. Problème ?**

- J'aime pas l'eau.

**Depuis quand les Renards ont peur de l'eau ? **

- Depuis que je maîtrise le feu !

**C'est ça. Et la marmotte, elle met le chocolat dans le papier d'alu. Sérieusement, dépêche-toi de descendre avant que mon pied ne le fasse à ta place. **

- C'est pas une marmotte. Kairi est un écureuil, d'abord. En plus elle s'est mise au régime.

**Quelle joie de l'apprendre. En attendant j'aimerai pouvoir bosser tranquille avec des personnages dociles. Toi, tu vas faire ce qu'on te dit. Et toi la Biquette, voudrais tu bien arrêter de changer l'identité de tous mes personnages ? Merci. **

- Au régime ? Mais elle est folle ! Elle va y perdre un os...

- Ben c'est pour plaire à Sora. Tu savais pas ? Elle est jalouse parce qu'il passe trop de temps avec l'autre, là, Riku.

- Ah ! C'est bien un truc de fille, ça.

- En plus je lui avais dit de laisser tomber et-

**Dites-le , hein, si je dérange.**

- ...mais non, rien à faire, elle s'entête à lui courir après.

**… … …**

- Oh, et tu sais pas comment ça s'est passé la dernière fois qu'il se sont vu en tête à tête. Genre elle avait sorti le grand jeu et tout, alors que lui-

**OH PUTAIN UN FAKIR A TROIS TETES MUNI D'UN BALAIS A CABINET QUI PROMENE SA BALEINE VOLANTE APOCALYTIQUE EN LAISSE ! C'EST LA FIN DU MONDE PLANQUEZ VOUS DANS LE PUITS !**

- ...de revenir le lendemain.

- Eh ! Arrête de raconter des idioties. J'entends pas l'histoire de la miss. Bref, et qu'est-ce qu'elle lui a répondu ?

…**Trop c'est trop. Débrouillez-vous tous seuls, moi j'me tire. **

- Attends ! Ne sois pas si susceptible !

- Trop tard, il est déjà parti.

- On- On a vraiment fait fuir le Fabuliste ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va devenir ?!

- Relax, poulette. Maintenant tu peux devenir ce que tu veux. Plus de crétin dans les pattes pour te dire quoi faire. C'est pas génial ça ?

- Euh… Si tu le dis…

- Et lui qui disait que j'étais passé Maître dans l'art de la tromperie, il a rien vu venir cet abruti ! Ha ! Haha ! C'est le début d'une nouvelle ère ! Plus besoin de morales à trois francs pour justifier la moindre de ses conneries !

La Chèvre lui lança un regard interloqué.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Tu l'as manipulé ?

- Évidemment. Comme si je m'intéressais vraiment à vos histoires de gonzesse.

Il s'avança vers le puits sous les vives reproches de la jeunette visiblement vexée. Mais il l'ignora superbement.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est profond ! Cet enfoiré, il voulait vraiment nous faire sauter là-dedans ?

A son tour, la Chèvre se rapprocha. Le Renard, lui, s'écarta pour lui laisser la place. Puis il remarqua la position dans laquelle se trouvait sa camarade. Tête penchée vers l'intérieur du puits, fesses dressées vers le firmament. Position ô combien tentante, oh oui. C'est donc tout joyeusement qu'il y abattu son pied.

_ - Tout cul tendu mérite son dû !_

Un écho aigu résonna le long du puits, puis le plouf sonore de la Biquette qui venait de piquer une tête. Après s'être débattue dans l'eau et raccroché après ce qu'elle trouva – c'est-à-dire rien -, elle incendia le Goupil plié en deux mais bien à terre. Lui, à la surface, se trouvait particulièrement drôle. Tellement drôle qu'il dut s'appuyer contre les briques du puits. Absence de morale, hein ? Malheureusement pour un certain rouquin, il subsiste encore le Karma. Mais ça, il ne s'en inquiéta qu'une fois que sa main eut glissée sur la pierre humide et qu'il alla rejoindre la Chèvre dans le court-bouillon. Bien joué patate !

Nos énergumènes pourront dire ce qu'ils voudront, _la parole du Fabuliste est incontestable_. La voici, la morale à cette Fable.

* * *

><p><strong>Note : <strong>Voilà voilà ! Ça sera tout pour cette introduction. Tout d'abord, sachez la distribution des rôles ne sera pas révélée de but en blanc. C'est une exclusivité réservée aux bêtas. Nah. Plus distrayant, il va falloir les deviner vous même. Mais je suppose que vous savez déjà qui est le Renard. Bah, c'est pas un problème. Il reste une bonne vingtaines de perso à associer à des animaux. Sachant que l'identité d'une bonne partie d'entre eux sera révélée dès le prochain chapitre, parviendrez vous à tous les retrouver avant sa sortie ? Allez y, les enchères sont ouvertes !

Ensuite, les références sur ce chapitre :

_ - Le Loup et l'Agneau_, Jean de La Fontaine  
><em> - Le Renard et le Bouc, <em>Jean de La Fontaine (Encore.. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, le répertoire se diversifiera par la suite)  
><em> - Le Paon et le Renard<em> est la seule à m'appartenir entièrement.  
>- ...Oui, il y a ce fameux proverbe alakon qui s'est un jour glissé sur VDM et qui m'est resté en tête. Honte à moi. u.u<p>

Ah ! Et bien évidemment, le Fabuliste est un personnage fictif. Il ne s'agit en aucun cas de La Fontaine ou de moi-même.

Une dernière chose, je suis à la recherche d'un(e) bêta habitué(e) au fandom KH (et si possible à la parodie). Oui, j'en ai déjà une (JE T'AIME ZIBULON!), mais j'aimerais avoir à la fois des points de vu interne ET externe au fandom (Raaah, quelle exigence!). Si vous êtes intéressé(e)s, n'hésitez pas à me contacter par MP.

N'hésitez pas non plus à laisser une review, si ça vous plaît, si ça ne vous plaît pas, même histoire de dire que vous êtes passés par là ou que vous vous en fichez éperdument.

Merci d'avoir lu !

Kumaneko-san.


	2. Le jugement de Renart

**Selbaf, les Fables à l'envers**

**Fandom :** Kingdom Hearts  
><strong>Genre :<strong> Parodie, Poésie, Slash, Univers Alternatif  
><strong>Rating :<strong> T  
><strong>Auteure :<strong> Kumaneko-san

**Résumé :  
><strong>Maître Renard de son piédestal juché, narguait son amie la Grenouille à en tout point l'exaspérer. Celle-ci, évitant un nouvel excès de colère, lui tint seulement mais à peu près ce vocabulaire :  
>« Axel. Tu nous emmerdes. »<p>

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à Square Enix et Disney. La plupart – si ce n'est pas la quasi totalité – des fables (et autres) non plus. Les références utilisées seront indiquées en fin de chapitre pour éviter le spoil.

**Avertissement :** Il s'agit d'une Parodie – et donc d'un beau ramassis de conneries. Ici, on ridiculise à la fois le jeu, le fandom du jeu, et la poésie en elle même. Et qui dit fandom de Kh dit Yaoi. Ce qui explique en partie le rating.

**Note : **Ave aux potentiels lecteurs ! ^^**  
><strong>Aujourd'hui j'ai bien envie de poster deux chapitres d'un coup, tiens.  
>Une partie de l'identité des personnages est révélée ici. Mais il en reste encore en stock. On se retrouve en bas du chapitre pour plus de blahbah.<p>

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 : Le jugement de Renart<strong>

* * *

><p><em> - Silence !<em>

Et d'un seul coup, toute la cacophonie cessa, laissant place à un silence tendu. Le Supérieur avait parlé, et sa parole valait bien toutes les remontrances du monde. Même s'il s'agissait de stopper net une dizaine d'animaux de toutes sortes en fureur et à bout de nerf.

- Montrez-vous donc un tant soit peu civilisé. On ne s'entend même plus penser.

Les yeux clos, Xemnas porta deux doigts à sa tempe prête à exploser et la massa. Il savait pertinemment que le problème était de taille, mais de là à créer un tel remue-ménage… Sur le long terme, cela s'entend. Et le départ du Fabuliste n'était pas pour arranger le tout.

- Exprimez-vous clairement. Et dans le calme.

La Paon fut le premier à prendre la parole.

- Sir ! Regardez ce qu'il m'a fait ! Il m'a volé tout mon beau plumage !

Le Loup bondit d'indignation. Mais alors que Marluxia pensait que cette réaction plaiderait en sa faveur, il désenchanta bien vite lorsqu'il l'entendit s'écrier :

- Parbleu ! Comment oses tu te présenter ainsi dévêtu devant notre Roi : Ôte toi de sa vue avant que-

- Cela suffit, Saix.

- O- Oui ! Bien sûr, Sir.

Le Loup, qui s'était élancé de son siège, revint s'asseoir à la place qui lui était due, c'est-à-dire à la droite du Lion Roi, tout penaud de s'être fait réprimander devant un si grand public pour son action pourtant bienfaisante. Xemnas poussa un soupir. Cette réunion s'annonçait déjà bien assez pénible. Il se demandait combien de temps cette fois parviendrait-il à contenir cette foule en furie. Il s'adressa à Marluxia :

- Tu connais sa réputation et la valeur de sa parole. Alors je me demande une chose seulement. Lequel de vous deux serait le plus à blâmer ? Lui et ses éternels mauvais tours, ou toi pour ne pas avoir joué la méfiance mais la cupidité ?

Le Paon s'étouffa à moitié avec ses propres mots, mais parvint tout de même à recracher un bégaiement aigu.

- M- Mais... Mais c'est lui qu- qui berne tout le monde ! C'est lui qu- qu'il faut corriger !

Non loin, la grenouille marmonna suffisamment haut pour se faire entendre :

- En même temps, c'est pas comme si ça te déplaisait, hein, de te pavaner cul-nu.

Marluxia se tourna furibond vers Demyx à qui, jusqu'à présent, il tournait le dos, et par conséquent, lui montrait son derrière. Assurément, le belvédère qui lui était offert n'était pas non plus pour lui plaire.

- Qu'oses-tu insinuer, l'amphibien ? Moi, au moins, je ne me suis pas ridiculisé en cherchant à prouver que j'en avais une plus grosse qu'un bœuf.

- Non c'est sûr. La tienne, même à poil, on la cherche encore.

Sans attente, Marluxia se jeta sur la Grenouille qui à présent se débattait comme un diable sous les coups de bec qui l'assaillaient. Alors que celui-ci criait au viol, le Corbeau, le Serpent et le Chat hurlaient des encouragements à la bagarre.

-** BAS-TON ! BAS-TON !  
><strong>

- **Arrache-lui les ailes !  
><strong>

- **Crève-lui les yeux !  
><strong>

-** Silence ! SI-LEN-CE !**

Les rugissements du Lion fit taire les uns, stoppa net les autres. Il s'adressa à Demyx, toujours les bras serrés autour du cou du Paon en une clef d'étranglement parfaitement exécutée.

- De pareilles provocations en ma présence ? Jeune inconscient, je devrais ordonner à Saix de te dévorer sur le champ. Saix ! Attrape moi ça. Je déciderais de son sort dès la fin du conseil. Une affaire à la fois. C'est déjà assez compliquer sans avoir à en rajouter…

Le loup referma sa mâchoire autour de la Grenouille avant qu'elle ne se sauve et revint à sa place, tandis que Demyx le maudissait pour les 46 générations à venir. Xemnas profita du court silence qui s'ensuivit pour souffler un coup et reprendre un peu de courage. Quel affront avait-il fait au Karma dans ses vies antérieures pour hériter d'un pareil royaume, celui de Selbaf ?

- Reprenons. Marluxia, tu l'accuses donc de vol ?

- Vol, atteinte à la pudeur, mise en danger de la vie d'autrui, manipulation, et crime contre l'Animalité.

- …On ne retiendra que les deux premiers points.

- Mise en danger de la vie d'autrui ? Tu as peur de quoi ? D'attraper un vilain rhume ? lui lança Xigbar.

- Cha Mayechté a 'it qu'elle ne 'oulait 'lus un 'ruit, grogna le Loup au serpent, son élocution gênée par sa gueule prise.

D'ailleurs, la chose qui y faisait obstacle s'époumona l'annoncer, avant de reprendre d'une voix stridente et véloce, caractéristiques mêmes de l'hystérie.

- _**HYAAAAAAAAA !**_ _Ta langue ! Par pitié ! Arrête de parler ! Ta langue ! Mes pieds !_

Comprenant immédiatement d'où venait le problème, il recracha de suite la Grenouille et ce qu'il put de salive, écœuré.

_ - Petit merdeux !_ aboya t il au chatouilleux.

- J'ai pas demandé à venir taper l'incruste dans ta gueule, gros porc !

A défaut de pouvoir le coincer par ses crocs, il l'emprisonna de ses pattes avant et lui ordonna de se taire. Le regard blasé du Supérieur le décida à se faire plus petit.

- Bien… Quelqu'un d'autre doit il se plaindre d'Axel ?

Une dizaine de cris fusèrent.

- Pas tous à la fois ! Raaaaah ! Bon, toi, là, parle. Les autres bouclez-la.

Roxas chercha des deux côtés avant de réaliser qu'on s'adressait à lui.

- Moi ?

- Non, le pommier derrière toi, souffla le Roi d'exaspération.

_ - Oh_… A moi il ne m'a rien fait. J'accompagne juste Naminé.

- Oh vraiment ? miaula Larxène. Ce cher Axel t'aurait oublié ? Mais ne t'inquiète mon chou, il ne laisse jamais personne à l'écart bien longtemps.

La Souris lui jeta un regard excédé, l'air de dire « toi, ne me porte pas la poisse plus que d'ordinaire ». Xemnas ignora l'intervention du Chat. S'il prêtait attention à chaque interruption, ils n'étaient pas sortis de l'auberge.

- Je vois, mauvaise pioche. Et bien dans ce cas nous t'écoutons, Naminé.

- Il m'a abandonnée au fond du puits ! On y allait pour... euh... _se désaltérer._ C'est lui qui m'a poussé dedans ! Puis il est tombé lui aussi dans le trou. Une fois au fond, il m'a demandé de lui faire la courte échelle en me faisant croire qu'il aurait plus de facilité pour me remonter de là-haut. Je suis restée les pieds dans l'eau pendant deux jours à mourir de faim et de froid ! se lamenta la Chèvre.

- La courte échelle ? Et comment aurais tu pu lui faire la courte échelle ?

Un silence crispé lui répondit.

- Et bien ? Tu as donné ta langue au chat ?

A quelques pas de là, Larxène roula des yeux. L'intervention du Singe brisa le mutisme de la Biquette.

- Avec ses cornes ! Elle trouve que ça fait masculin, les cornes, alors elle est complexée et-

- Sora !

Naminé le foudroya du regard.

- Ok, Ok, désolé. Mais tu te discréditais à ne pas répondre, minauda-t-il une moue aux lèvres.

- Et au bout de ces deux jours, par quel moyen en es-tu ressortie ?

- Grâce à Riku ! claironna-t-elle joyeusement, des étoiles dans les yeux. C'est Riku et sa longue crinière de poney ! Il m'a lancé sa belle chevelure et j'ai pu remonter le puits en l'escaladant.

Elle sautillait désormais sur place telle une fangirl devant le premier baiser de son pairing préféré. Riku, quant à lui, regardait ailleurs pour cacher sa gêne, tandis que Sora le vannait déjà en le renommant par un nom de Princesse.

- Tout est donc rentré dans l'ordre.

- Mais il m'a laissé mijoter trop longtemps dans cette eau ! Je l'accuse de mise en danger de la vie d'autrui et de non-assistance à personne en danger !

- Bien. Nous avançons finalement.

Il tapa quelque chose sur sa tablette tactile dernier crie toute neuve et hors de prix.

- Il t'a laissé mariner trop longtemps dans cette eau, c'est vrai. Maintenant il va falloir songer à l'épurer.

Le Corbeau s'attira les foudres de quelques-uns, ce qui eut pour effet de soulever une vague d'exaspération. Seul Ventus prit sa défense, affirmant qu'il s'était mal exprimer.

- Vanitas. Puisque tu sembles vouloir parler, nous t'écoutons. Attention à ce que tu diras, cette fois je n'attendrais pas la fin de l'audience pour m'occuper de ton cas.

Ventus prit la menace très au sérieux, puisqu'il s'exprima à la place de son cousin.

-_ Axel a piqué le fromage à Vani !_

Pas mécontent de tenir son moineau de cousin à sa botte, il fit mine d'adopter un air triste et blessé afin de l'appuyer dans son accusation.

- Je tenais mon précieux par le bec, et le perfide est arrivé par derrière pour me surprendre et me faire lâcher ma prise, narra-t-il d'un œil faussement larmoyant et d'un vocabulaire qui n'était point le sien.

- Nous l'accusons de vol !

- Bien.

- Entre nous, on ne peut pas dire que tu sois tout rose non plus, déclara Terra d'un ton tranchant.

Le Corbeau se tourna vers la Tortue.

- Attention à ce que tu dis, lourdo, tu risquerais de blesser mon dévoué cousin, railla-t-il.

- Vani, arrête s'il te plaît, ils vont finir par penser que tu es méchant !

Ventus l'implorait presque, au grand bonheur du Corbeau et damne de la Tortue.

- Puisque nous y sommes, à parler d'hypocrisie, entama Demyx toujours coincé sous les pattes du Loup, il me semble que nous devrions nous attarder sur le cas d'un autre individu. _Qu'en penses-tu, Saix ?_

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

- Ne fais pas l'innocent. Les ailes d'anges ne te conviennent décemment pas, rétorqua Sora. Tu sais très bien que nous n'avons pas moins à te reprocher à toi qu'à Axel.

Si Vantas avait une bonne âme naïve toujours prête à le défendre, ce n'était malheureusement pas le cas du Loup.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi. Et puis je subis autant que vous ses mauvais tours. Il m'a volé de nombreuses fois, à commencer par mon stock de bacon. Et c'est à cause de lui que ma queue a diminué de moitié, l'autre étant restée figée dans la glace du lac cet hiver à pêcher seule des anguilles !

- _Pauvre garçon_, soupira la Grenouille.

Saisissant le sous-entendu, Saix appuya de tout son poids sur son prisonnier, lui tirant quelques exclamations de douleur. D'ordinaire moins téméraire, il était rare que Demyx se fasse aussi provocant. Il réservait plutôt ce comportement à Saix - et accessoirement au Paon - avec qui il avait manifestement quelques comptes à régler. Sora reprit ses accusations.

- Là n'est plus le sujet. N'aurais tu pas essayé de dévorer Naminé dernièrement ?

- Au contraire, coupa le Lion, c'est tout à fait le sujet. Nous nous sommes réunis pour parler du cas d'Axel et non celui de Saix. Vous réglerez vos différents une fois que nous aurons fini. Saix, de quoi l'accuses-tu ?

- De vol, de mise en danger de la-

- _Suceur._

Silence.

Saix et Sora se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux… avant de se sauter dessus d'un même mouvement. Demyx qui fut ainsi libéré n'attendit pas de se faire prier par les incitations à la violence encore une fois scandées par le Corbeau, le Serpent et le Chat pour se joindre à la bagarre et se déchaîner sur son bourreau. Riku tenta de retenir Sora tandis que Lexaeus, un ours épais comme trois armoires à glace plus deux camions et demie, se chargeait de Saix. Les autres animaux débattaient de vives voix, plaidant ou non la cause d'Axel ou de Saix. Bientôt, le conseil devint totalement ingérable, transformé en un véritable champ de bataille physique et verbale.

- _SILENCE !_ _**SI-LEN-CE !**_

Seul un beuglement lui répondit, indiquant que dans cette mêlée quelqu'un avait de nouveau piétiné Xaldin, le Porc-épic aux lances aiguisées.  
>Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se réunissaient, et certainement pas la dernière, Xemnas en était convaincu. Aussi jugea-t-il préférable de tout de suite miser sur le prochain conseil.<p>

- La séance est ajournée.

Mais il fut royalement ignoré par le reste de la communauté, qui de toute manière, n'avait pas l'oreille assez fine pour entendre la conclusion du Roi au travers de ce majestueux bordel.

« Mais qu'est-ce que je fais encore là, moi ? »

Il secoua la tête, poussa un ultime soupir, se leva de son divin siège et tourna ses royaux talons, laissant son peuple anarchique se crêper le chignon loin de sa noble présence.

Décidément, si personne n'arrivait à se mettre d'accord, ils ne parviendront jamais à se débarrasser du Goupil.

* * *

><p><strong>Note :<strong> Y a t il des survivants ? U.U  
>Bref, les six premiers chapitres sont écrits. On devrait atteindre facilement la dizaine, sachant que le 11e et le 12e sont déjà écrits eux aussi. Autre point : cette fic est en quelques sorte un recueil de récits suivants une logique temporelle avec certes une certaine évolution (et des styles d'écriture un peu divers), mais il n'y a pas de « fin » à proprement parlé. Elle continuera tant qu'il restera des récits à désacraliser ! o

**Références :  
><strong> - _Le jugement de Renart _(Le Roman de Renart)  
>- <em>Le Corbeau et le Renard<em> (Jean de la Fontaine)

Comme beaucoup de Fables, _Le Corbeau et le Renard_ a été reprise un certain nombre de fois par différents auteurs. Jean de la Fontaine s'est notamment inspiré de la Fable d'Ésope pour écrire la sienne, remplaçant le morceau de viande par un fromage. C'est donc bien à celle de la Fontaine dont il est question ici. Mais si à l'avenir l'auteur n'est pas précisé, c'est qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une version en particulier, mais un peu un mixte de toutes.

-_ La Grenouille qui voulait se faire aussi grosse qu'un bœuf  
><em> - _Ysengrin, moine et pêcheur _(Le Roman de Renart)  
><em> - Renart vole les bacons d'Ysengrin<em> (Le Roman de Renart).

Merci d'avoir lu !


	3. La Jument de Michao

**Selbaf, les Fables à l'envers**

**Fandom :** Kingdom Hearts  
><strong>Genre :<strong> Parodie, Poésie, Slash, Univers Alternatif  
><strong>Rating :<strong> T  
><strong>Auteure :<strong> Kumaneko-san

**Résumé :  
><strong>Maître Renard de son piédestal juché, narguait son amie la Grenouille à en tout point l'exaspérer. Celle-ci, évitant un nouvel excès de colère, lui tint seulement mais à peu près ce vocabulaire :  
>« Axel. Tu nous emmerdes. »<p>

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à Square Enix et Disney. La plupart – si ce n'est pas la quasi totalité – des fables (et autres) non plus. Les références utilisées seront indiquées en fin de chapitre pour éviter le spoil.

**Avertissement :** Il s'agit d'une Parodie - et donc d'un ramassis de conneries. Ici, on ridiculise à la fois le jeu, le fandom du jeu, et la poésie en elle même. Et qui dit fandom de Kh dit Yaoi. Ce qui explique en partie le rating.

**Note :** Enjoy !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3 : La Jument de Michao<strong>

* * *

><p>- Cible à quinze heures, mon colonel !<p>

- …Concentre-toi.

- Quel rabat joie.

- Idiot. Tu vas nous faire repérer.

Le rouquin se tut. Il est vrai que claironner tel un soldat au garde à vous n'était pas d'une très grande discrétion. Et son estomac non plus ne tolérerait un nouvel échec. Du regard, Saix lui intima de changer de position. Suivant ses indications, le Renard alla se planquer d'un pas vif derrière le cyprès non loin. Il avait été décidé d'un accord tacite qu'ils le prendraient en tenaille. Alors soit. Cependant, il n'appréciait que vaguement l'idée de devoir suivre les ordres du Loup _si lent_. C'est donc sur un coup de tête qu'il décida de prendre en main la suite des opérations.

- Chargez ! lança-t-il joyeusement

- Qu- _Axel !_

°•..•°¯°•..•°¯°•.. *Poisson* ..•°¯°•..•°¯°•..•°

- Franchement, tu aurais pu attendre l'aube plutôt que de me déranger en pleine nuit.

- Tu ne dormais même pas !

Le singe croisa ses bras derrière son crâne en un geste d'insouciance.

- Certes, mais je ne vois pas ce qui t'empêchait d'attendre que le jour se lève pour lui rendre ses glands. Il fait sombre, il pourrait nous arriver n'importe quoi !

- Oh. Mais en fait… _Tu as peur du noir !  
><em>

- Le bois n'est pas sûr la nuit, c'est tout.

- Quel froussard !

- Sora, je ne plaisante pas ! On pourrait se faire attaquer ! Regarde. Xaldin a eu des problèmes la semaine dernière.

- C'est Lexeaus qui lui a marché dessus…

- Il n'empêche que ça ne serait pas arrivé s'il n'était pas sorti pisser en pleine nuit. Il faisait sombre et Lexaeus ne l'a pas vu.

Sora roula des yeux, heureux d'aborder le sujet si passionnant des problèmes de vessie du Porc-épic.

- C'est bon, j'ai compris. Je vais faire bien attention à ne pas mettre le pied sur la queue du Chat.

Il bailla.

- En plus, Xaldin n'attend pas la nuit pour se faire piétiner… marmonna-t-il en supplément.

Riku fit mine de ne rien entendre. Ils avancèrent en silence un court moment avant qu'il ne se plaigne à nouveau.

- On n'y voit pas à deux mètres ! Je ne sais même pas où est ce que je pose les pieds, râla le poney.

Sora sauta sur son encolure.

- Je serais ton guide !

- Tu parles. Dis plutôt que tu as encore la tête dans le gaz et que tu voudrais bien t'épargner le chemin à pied.

- N'importe quoi. Et qu'est-ce que tu insinue ? Tu penses vraiment que je t'aurais demandé de m'accompagner seulement pour me porter ?

Mais la réponse du quadrupède ne vint pas.

- Riku. Tu es mon _meilleur ami_, souffla le singe, indigné. Quoi de plus normal que de vouloir passer du temps avec son meilleur ami ?

Parfaitement en contradiction avec ce qui venait d'être dit, il s'étala de tout son long sur le dos de son compagnon, les yeux levé vers le ciel, rêveur.

- Ce sont les souvenirs les plus spéciaux qui se conservent le mieux. Comme la fois où on s'est retrouvé bloqués dans cette grotte près de l'étang pendant quelques heures, toi, moi et Kairi.

Le poney monta de suite sur ses grands chevaux.

- On s'est retrouvés bloqués dans cette grotte sombre et humide pendant _dix-huit_ heures par _TA_ faute car _TU_ avais planqué les comptes-rendus de Vexen pour voir combien de temps tu pouvais le tenir éloigné de son labo.

- Ah ! Tu vois que tu t'en souviens !

- _ON_ a choppé la crève parce que _TU_ avais fait le con.

- Rooh, ça va… Je me suis déjà excusé. Et puis je pouvais pas savoir, moi, qu'il viendrait faire pression sur vous deux également pour les retrouver, ses fichus rapports. En plus c'était pas si terrible que ça ! On était tous les trois ensembles, on a quand même passé un bon moment !

L'équidé fut pris d'une terrible envie de ruer pour faire descendre le culotté. Mais Sora reprit la parole.

- Cette nuit, je veux la passer avec toi, Riku.

…

_Vénus à Saturne, vous me recevez ? Ici Mustang 7. Nous allons nous scratcher, je répète, nous allons nous scratcher ! Y a-t-il quelqu'un sur la ligne ?_

Riku manqua de s'étrangler avec sa prochaine réplique. Il écouta dubitatif les appels au secours et l'explosion du Mustang 7 sans la moindre répartie. Mais il lui fallut bientôt revenir sur Terre. Il avala sa salive avec difficulté, essayant de trouver une interprétation plus saine aux propos ambigus de son ami jockey. Car oui, Sora le chevauchait toujours. Et bien heureusement pour sa noble monture, il était à la bonne place, c'est-à-dire sur son dos et non en bas. D'en dessous il aurait pu voir sa réaction faciale d'une part, et puis… ma foie, on pouvait dire que notre jeune poney en manque de rationalité était en cet instant monté comme un grand.

- Tu me promets qu'on restera amis pour toujours ? demanda le naïf en se redressant.

_Amis._ La lumière s'alluma chez Riku. Il comprit d'abord qu'il avait tout compris de travers. Ensuite il se trouva idiot d'avoir compris autrement. Il s'éclaircira la gorge avant de donner une quelconque réponse.

- O- Oui !

- Génial ! s'écria le Singe en se laissant retomber sur le dos, aux anges et rassuré.

Son fier destrier, lui, subissait toujours le contre coup de la désillusion, un goût amer quelque part derrière son dentier. Un autre silence s'étira, agréable pour l'un, inconfortable pour l'autre.

C'est alors que des hurlements leur parvinrent. Faibles au début, montant ensuite en crescendo.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda le Singe.

Il se redressa sur ses pattes arrières, posant les autres sur la crinière de son compère.

- C'est… J- J'entends…

Les cris se firent plus distincts. Riku compléta sa phrase.

- J'entends le Loup, le Renard et la Belette…

- Hein ?

- J'entends le Loup, le Renard et la Belette chanter.

- Chanter ? Crier comme des tarés tu veux dire !

- On devrait filer avant de se faire repérer.

- Attend ! Je veux voir ce qu'ils font.

- Tu viens de le dire. _Ils crient comme des tarés._ Partons.

- Toi tu cries comme un taré sans raison ?

- Non. Mais des fois il vaut mieux rester dans l'ignorance.

Sora fit la moue.

- Ils ont l'air de s'amuser.

- Tu te souviens de ce qu'on vient faire ici, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oh. C'est vrai. Rendre les glands à Kairi avant qu'elle ne s'aperçoive de leur absence.

- Bien. Alors en route.

Riku continua sa marche. Malheureusement pour lui, le squatte improvisé se trouvait en plein sur son chemin. Il se crispa. Le bois était trop dense par ici pour leur permettre de contourner un chantier pareil. Sora, quant à lui, se fit plutôt intrigué.

- On va passer discrètement. Ne te fais pas remarquer.

- _Oui Papa_, soupira l'équilibriste.

Ils sortirent des bosquets.

Au centre de la clairière brûlait un immense bûcher. Autour se trémoussaient les trois animaux énoncés plus tôt, à savoir le Loup, le Renard et la Belette, hurlant à plein poumons des airs de musiques assez aléatoires.

- J'ai vu le Loup, le Renard et la Belette danser… lâcha Sora, les yeux ouverts grands comme des merdes à bousiers.

- Mais qui est la Belette ?

Le Renard se tourna vers les deux nouveaux venus.

_Aïe._

- Hey ! Soit le bienvenu ! Approche, on ne va pas te manger.

Il éclata d'un rire tonitruant, bientôt suivit par Saix qui pourtant n'avait rien écouté de ce que disait son voisin. Quelque chose clochait. Saix ? _Rire_ ? Et de surcroît _pour un rien_ ?

- Euh… On ne fait que passer… répondit Riku évasivement.

- Non, reste. On peut partager, on n'est pas radin ! Pas vrai Cid ?

La Belette se stoppa net dans son déchaînement enfiévré, avant de se retourna vers eux le tout sur un seul pied.

- Pas de problème mon frère, sers-toi. C'est offert par la maison.

- Mais… Vous êtes complètement pétés !? s'écria Riku, scandalisé.

- _Naaaaaaaaan_… Ah si, fut la réponse d'Axel.

Sora observait en silence, toujours juché sur son perchoir.

- C'est... le truc de Cid… Avec Saix on avait faim… Puis il nous a proposé son truc…

- Pour résumer, vous chassiez de la Belette, vous l'avez attrapé et au moment de le faire cuire sur ce grand barbecue, il vous a proposé son pétard pour sauver sa peau.

Saix sembla fournir un effort incommensurable pour se concentrer. Le résultat de sa profonde méditation fut :

- Hé ! Mais… il a raison le gamin… Il nous a couillonnés…

Axel se mit à réfléchir à son tour… puis s'en lassa. Il éclata d'un rire bête.

- Ouais !

- Mais quel crétin… Il a toujours rien compris.

Mais le Renard était déjà repartie sur la piste de danse improvisée. Puis tout d'un coup, il réalisa :

- Cid ! Il s'est fait la malle… Mais il nous a laissé tout son stock, regarde ! s'écria-t-il triomphant.

Le Loup grogna. La Belette n'avait manifestement attendu que le moment opportun pour se carapater. Diversion qu'apportèrent bien évidemment nos deux compères.

- Tu as de la chance qu'on ne soit pas en état. On se serait bien fait de la belette ce soir. Mais du poney aurait pu tout à fait dédommager l'affaire.

- Ah. Une prochaine fois peut être, ricana-t-il nerveusement On est un peu pressés, Sora et m-

- Sora ! Je t'avais pas vu vieille peau. Tu veux pas descendre un peu de là-haut et goûter au truc de Cid ? s'émerveilla le Goupil.

- On s'en passera, répondit froidement Riku à sa place.

- C'est pas à toi qu'je cause. C'est à Sora.

- Euh... C'est-à-dire que-

- On a autre chose à faire. Pas vrai Sora ?

- Oui, mais-

- T'es pas sa mère, Riku. Sora est un grand garçon. S'il veut venir s'amuser avec nous, il a le droit.

- _Sora_, le prévint Riku.

- 'Me regarde pas comme ça ! J'ai rien dit, moi ! se défendit le concerné.

- Si tu prends ce pli, ça m'étonnerait que dans dix ans on soit encore amis.

- Mais Riku- !

- _Sora_, l'implora Axel.

Tiraillé entre son meilleur ami qui lui défendait de goûter à ce « truc » tout nouveau et Axel le prédateur qui cherchait à le pervertir en lui faisant franchir un interdit ô combien tentant, il fit la première chose qui lui parut sensée. C'est-à-dire péter un câble.

- _Mais vous allez la fermer, oui ?!_

Il sauta sur les pétards avant de se sauver dans les bois à la suite du premier fuyard, sous le regard médusé des deux autres. C'est ce moment que choisi Saix pour enfin en placer une.

- Ah. Ben… Ton petit poulain vient de nous siffler tout le foin.

Riku fixait encore le point par où était parti son ami d'un œil blasé.

- Désolé.

Silence.

- Toujours pas en état ?

- Non.

- Bien.

Il tourna finalement la tête.

- J'ai des glands, si vous voulez…

* * *

><p><strong>Références :<br>** - _La Jument de Michao_ et quelques unes des nombreuses versions et reprises qui en découlent.  
>La version du groupe Tri Yann est l'une des interprétations les plus célèbres. Saviez vous que cette musique bretonne était elle même une parodie d'un chant de messe bourguignon ? Quoi, comment ça vous vous en fichez ?<p>

**Note :** Merci d'avoir lu ! On se retrouve bientôt pour le chapitre 4. Un seul indice : il porte un nom grec impossible à retenir.

**Edit :** Maintenant vous pouvez trouver sur mon profil un lien qui vous dirigera vers la playlist de la fanfic et les autres textes utilisés. Ce chapitre ne sera pas le seul à faire référence à une musique. Mais vous verrez cela en temps voulu. U.U

See you soon !:D


	4. Batrachomyomachia

**Selbaf, les Fables à l'envers**

**Fandom :** Kingdom Hearts  
><strong>Genre :<strong> Parodie, Poésie, Slash, Univers Alternatif  
><strong>Rating :<strong> T  
><strong>Bêta : <strong>zibulon01 (DevianArt)

**Résumé :  
><strong>Maître Renard de son piédestal juché, narguait son amie la Grenouille à en tout point l'exaspérer. Celle-ci, évitant un nouvel excès de colère, lui tint seulement mais à peu près ce vocabulaire :  
>« Axel. Tu nous emmerdes. »<p>

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à Square Enix et Disney. La plupart – si ce n'est pas la quasi totalité – des fables (et autres) non plus. Les références utilisées seront indiquées en fin de chapitre pour éviter le spoil.

**Avertissement :** Il s'agit d'une Parodie. Ici, on ridiculise à la fois le jeu, le fandom du jeu, et la poésie en elle même. Et qui dit fandom de Kh dit Yaoi. Ce qui explique en partie le rating.

**Note :** Yop! Plein de choses à dire.

Tout d'abord merci à **Mallw** pour la review, c'est très encourageant ! Et rassurant surtout. Les retours me faisaient un peu peur.

L'autre jour en regardant les stats (oui, parce que je viens seulement de découvrir leur existence) bariolés de plusieurs pays différents, quelqu'un derrière mon épaule m'a fait la réflexion comme quoi je n'étais peut être pas assez claire avec les références utilisées. Ce qui est vrai, j'aurais dû mettre d'avantage d'annotations en dessous plutôt que vous laisser galérer à chercher des infos sur google (si jamais c'est le cas). Du coup je suis allée mettre les derniers chapitres à jour, d'une part pour les rajouter, ces fameuses annotations, car même si cette fic a une visée parodique, elle a aussi pour but de vous faire (re)découvrir des textes, des chansons et tout ces choses qu'on n'irait pas lire de nous même. (Vous savez quoi ? En les parodiant, je n'ai jamais lu autant de fables de toute ma vie.) Mais d'autre part pour corriger toutes ces affreuses fautes d'orthographe qui m'ont fait saigner des yeux à la relecture. Trop tard, c'était déjà posté.  
>Mon profil a également été mis à jour. Vous pourrez y trouver des liens qui vous mèneront aux textes parodiés et à la playlist de la fic (pour l'instant elle ne contient que quelques versions de la musique du dernier chapitre, <em>La Jument de Michao<em>).

Sur toutes ces belles paroles, je sous souhaite une bonne lecture !

**Note bis : **« Ba-tra-cho-myo-ma-chia. C'est bon, c'est retenu ? »

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4 : <strong>**Batrachomyomachia**

* * *

><p>Roxas appuya son dos contre la souche derrière laquelle il venait de trouver refuge, essayant tant bien que mal de reprendre son souffle. Il était en nage après avoir tant couru, et ses membres tremblaient sous l'effet de l'adrénaline. Il espérait vraiment lui avoir échappé, car il ne supporterait une autre course dans la minute. Mais si jamais <em>l'autre<em> lui mettait la main dessus, il était fini.

Il dressa l'oreille et bloqua sa respiration devenue trop bruyante. _Il_ n'était pas loin, Roxas le savait. Il lui faudrait bouger avant qu'_il_ n'arrive. Enfin _elle._ Mais dans un cas comme celui-ci, il s'en fichait bien du sexe, de l'âge ou même du nom de son agresseur. _C'était un chat bordel !_

Comme si on avait voulu que ses pires craintes se réalisent, la Souris entendit remuer non loin, de l'autre côté du vieux morceau de bois. _Il arrive !_ Le stress remonta et il se crispa. Mais sa tête n'en resta pour figée pour autant. Au contraire, agitée de mouvements frénétiques, il cherchait une issue de tous les côtés. Et c'est à ses pieds, au coin d'une racine qu'il la vit. Sa seule chance de survie. Il plongea sous la souche à l'intérieur du trou, alors qu'à cet instant même la bête contournait l'obstacle qui les séparait à peine quelques secondes plus tôt.

Maintenant, il était à l'abri. Il pouvait se calmer en entendant le Chat s'agiter devant l'entrée de l'étroit tunnel souterrain et qui tantôt s'essayait à passer sa patte trop grosse par l'embouchure. _Qu'il y reste coincé, tient !_

Mais le Chat ne décolérait pas. Ni ne décollait d'ici. Il ne resta à Roxas qu'une solution. Suivre la gallérie, tout en supposant l'existence d'une autre sortie.

Les tunnels, il en avait l'habitude. Il était Souris, après tout. Et une Souris claustrophobe, ça ne vit pas longtemps. Quoi qu'il trouva celui-ci tout de même un peu étroit pour lui. Jusqu'à présent, il n'avait encore rencontré aucun autre rongeur à Selbaf. Peut-être se terraient lis tous dans l'ombre, bien à l'abri des assauts du Chat et autres psychopathes et qu'il n'y avait que lui, jeune inconscient, pour se promener ainsi à découvert à travers tout le royaume. _Ou bien_… Ou bien il était le dernier représentant de son espèce encore en vie à ce jour, les autres tous dévorés par cette monstrueuse créature. La vie à Selbaf ne lui était pas encore assez familière pour répondre à cette question existentielle.

La galerie s'éclaira bientôt d'une pâle lumière. La sortie ne devait plus être très loin. Cependant, il n'avait aucune idée du lieu où il reprendrait contact avec le ciel. Il devait à tout prix rester aux aguets. Notamment si le Chat l'attendait de l'autre côté. Si lui avait encore beaucoup à découvrir de cette terre inconnue, la bête qui désirait sa peau devait déjà connaitre le secret de ces souterrains par cœur !

Roxas passa la tête par l'ouverture avec méfiance. La voie semblait libre. Mais il ne connaissait pas du tout cet endroit. Enfin il ne connaissait pas plus le quartier avant de sauter dans le trou. C'est que l'autre l'avait coursé pendant un sacré bout de temps !

Il eut à peine de quoi s'extraire et faire quelques mètres qu'on l'interpellait déjà.

- Eh ! Toi ! Le Pommier !

- Moi ?

- Non, la Souris devant toi.

Et la Grenouille partie d'un grand éclat de rire. Roxas comprit de suite à quoi faisait allusion son interlocuteur. Faut dire que jusqu'à présent, aucune de ses entrées n'avait été très soignée. Il leva les yeux au ciel. D'une part parce que la boutade qui lui était adressée n'était pas d'un niveau exceptionnel, mais également – et surtout – pour cacher son embarras. Il ne put qu'attendre que le fanfaron calme son hilarité.

- Moi c'est Demyx, entonna-t-il en lui tendant la main.

- Roxas.

Il accepta la poignée de main, toutefois plus distant et moins bavard.

- On ne t'avait pas encore vu dans le coin. Tu es nouveau ?

- Oui. Je… suis un ami de Naminé, hésita-t-il.

- Bienvenu chez nous ! Selbaf, le Royaume des Fous ! C'était un petit peu le chaos l'autre jour, tout le monde est un peu à cran en ce moment. Tu as pu prendre tes repères ?

- Ben, c'est que… Je me suis un peu égaré en fait…

- Ne t'en fait pas, ça viendra ! Mais tu ne sais plus du tout d'où tu viens ?

- C'est pas tout à fait ça… J'ai fait la rencontre de Larxène, et depuis elle ne veut plus me lâcher…

- Larxène ! Ah ! Une vrai furie celle-là. Suis-moi, chez moi elle n'osera pas venir te toucher.

Sans que Roxas ne lui ait donné son accord au préalable, Demyx lui attrapa le poignet et le traîna à sa suite. S'il avait eu le choix, peut-être aurait-il longuement hésité. C'était qui, ce survolté qui apparaissait comme ça de nulle part, qui lui parler aussi familièrement et l'emmenait chez lui alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient même pas ? Mais à ses côtés, la Souris oublia bien vite ses complexes. Quoi qu'un peu étrange, ce type n'avait rien de bien méchant. Roxas lui accorda même sa confiance, tant et si bien qu'à peine quelques minutes plus tard, les voilà tous deux au bord à étang à causer bouffe.

- Pouah ! _A l'eau de mer ?_ Mais ça doit être répugnant !

- Dis pas ça ! Tu n'as jamais goûté ! Si ça se trouve ça pourrait devenir ton parfum de glace préféré sous peu.

- Mais ça doit être… _salé !_

- Et sucré à la fois. Ne fais pas cette tête ! Tu verras, ce n'est pas si terrible que ça. C'est même un parfum extraordinaire ! La prochaine fois que tu passeras, je t'en mettrais une entre les mains. Malheureusement je n'en ai plus actuellement dans le congélo. Axel est venu prendre la dernière.

- Axel ? Axel le Goupil ?

- Lui-même.

- Vous êtes amis ?

- Ça t'étonne ?

- Mais… Tous ces gens qui ont des comptes à régler avec lui… Et puis tu es même venu au Cons- _Oh !_

- Mmh ?

- En fait… Tu es venu _saboter le jugement ?!_

- Chut ! Pas si fort ! Même les cailloux ont des oreilles.

Sous l'intensité des globes exorbités de Roxas, Demyx vérifia les environs d'un rapide coup d'œil.

- Cet imbécile a beau être un chieur de première, il n'en est pas moins mon meilleur ami.

Les traits de Roxas se radoucirent lorsque ceux de son camarade perdirent de leur éclat.

- Mais il n'a pas l'air de saisir l'ampleur de ce qu'il encoure. _Qui sème le vent récolte la tempête._ Sincèrement, je ne sais pas si je parviendrais à l'en préserver encore longtemps.

- Toi-même tu risques gros pour lui, fit remarquer la Souris.

Demyx éclata de rire.

- Moi ? Beaucoup moins que ce que tu ne penses. Ils ne sont pas très doués à la Cour suprême, tu sais. Et puis il faut bien le materner un peu cet enfant !

Jusqu'ici, Roxas avait entendu un petit peu de tout concernant le Goupil. Tout ce venin craché par le peuple de Sefbal lors du Conseil. Quoi que, tout le monde n'avait pas pris la parole en vue de descendre le Goupil. Ou pris la parole tout court. Sans compter tous ceux qui n'avaient pas réussis à se faire entendre dans tout ce bazar diplomatique. Il y avait également ce Singe – Kora ? Mora ? – qui n'était intervenu que dans le but de détourner l'attention du sujet principal. Était-il un ami du Renard, lui aussi ? Si Demyx avait été le premier à poser la clé de voûte, le Singe avait quant à lui posé le toit à l'édifice. Édifice destiné à mettre le Goupil à l'abri. Mais édifice qui selon les propres dires de son fondateur était loin d'être inébranlable. Et contrairement à ce que pouvait en dire Demyx, Roxas se doutait bien qu'ils n'étaient pas tant en sécurité eux non plus.

Le cas d'Axel l'intriguait beaucoup. Bien qu'il ne l'ait encore jamais rencontré en personne, Roxas en avait déjà entendu d'avantage sur lui que sur n'importe quel autre selbafois. Et la façon dont Demyx, son meilleur ami, parlait de lui, inspirait à la Souris de la sympathie et de la peine pour ce sale gosse jouissant sous l'emblème du _carpe diem_. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir ses réflexions qu'une onde des plus négatives vint les parasiter. _Se pourrait-il que…_

Oui, sans aucun doute. Ça puait sa présence à trois kilomètres à la ronde. Peut-être même était-il déjà trop tard pour se trouver une planque décente. La Souris se crispa une nouvelle fois, la 8e aujourd'hui, le 27e cette semaine, sous le regard surpris de son nouvel ami.

- Roxas ?

- C'est Larxène ! Vite tirons nous !

- Attends ! Tu oublies que tu es chez moi. Plonge dans l'eau !

- _Quoi ?_

- Plonge je te dis ! Les chats n'aiment pas l'eau.

- Mais… Mais je ne sais pas nager !

- Putain ! Tu pouvais pas le dire plus tôt !

- J'en savais rien, moi, tu m'as juste dit qu'elle n'oserait pas venir ici !

- _Merde merder merde… _ Monte sur mon dos !

- Quoi m-

- Non ferme la et monte !

La « conversation » était clairement montée dans les aigus au fil des répliques, nos deux confrères cédant à la panique suite à la révélation de la Souris. Et bien que cette dernière ne fût très rassurée quant au plan de la Grenouille, le manque de temps la poussa à lui sauter sur les reins les bras serrés autour de la poitrine en une position très maladroite. Mais le monté ne put corriger la prise du montant que déjà le Chat apparaissait dans son champs de vision. Il dût se jeter à l'eau.

Roxas poussa un petit cri lorsqu'il sentit son corps se faire submerger. Ce qui était une très mauvaise idée en somme, puisqu'il but la tasse immédiatement. C'est en recrachant ses poumons et cramponnée comme une étoile de mer à son rocher que la Souris refit surface au milieu de l'étang. Quand il fût sûr que son ami eut correctement allégé ses organes d'au moins cinq litres d'eau, Demyx prit la parole.

- Ça va Roxas ?

- Voici clairement la raison pour laquelle je n'aime pas l'eau...

- Tu t'y habitueras. Je pourrais même t'apprendre un jour.

- Mouai…

- Par contre je ne pourrais pas te porter bien longtemps. Tu pèses aussi lourd que moi.

- Attends, t'es pas sérieux j'espère ! Et quoi, tu vas me laisser couler après m'avoir pressé de te monter dessus ?!

- Relaxe, frangin ! On est chez moi je te signale. J'ai du mobilier, ne t'inquiètes pas.

- Oui, évidemment.

Mais il ne put masquer l'amertume dans sa voix, trop nerveux pour y prêter attention.

- Tiens, tu vois ce nénuphar ? C'est mon canapé. Prends donc un siège, l'invita l'amphibien tandis qu'il nageait en sa direction.

Roxas posa un pied d'abord peu assuré sur le rebord du dit mobilier. Et si jamais le nénuphar cédait et le précipitait au fond de l'étang ? « Tu pèses aussi lourd que moi », lui avait dit le propriétaire des lieux. Si la Grenouille _sautait_ sur les nénuphars, il n'y avait aucune raison pour que ceux-ci s'écroulent sous son simple poids. Il posa les fesses sur la couche, heureux de retrouver un _semblant _de terre ferme. Alors qu'il peinait à essuyer son fin pelage et son poil capillaire jusqu'alors indompté, et la Grenouille prit place à ses côtés.

- Tu vois ? Quand je te disais qu'elle n'oserait pas venir te toucher ici. Hé ! Regarde la fulminer sur la berge. Ma demeure est impénétrable !

- Ce n'est pas peu dire…

Effectivement, au bord de l'étang, Larxène faisait les cent pas. Comme tout à l'heure devant la vieille souche. Mais encore une fois, au lieu de laisser tomber et de simplement tourner les talons, Le Chat posa lui aussi les fesses au sol. Sur la _vraie_ terre ferme.

- Euh… Demyx ?

L'interpellé haussa les épaules.

- Bah. Elle partira de l'étang quand elle en aura marre. Puisque t'es là, je vais te montrer mes instruments ! chantonna-t-il.

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils passèrent l'après-midi. La Grenouille lui présenta tour à tour sa mandoline, son synthétiseur, son accordéon, son harmonica, sa table de mixage, son ukulélé, son tam-tam et j'en passe et des meilleures. A la fin de tout ce cirque, il resta avec son sitar entre les mains, son instrument fétiche. Il joua jusqu'à ce que le mal de crâne s'installe définitivement dans la boite pensante de la Souris. Pas que le joueur s'y prenait mal, mais Roxas n'avait jamais été un grand fan de musique. Et alors qu'il était à l'agonie, le Chat, lui, ne bougeait toujours pas. Ce qui le tout réuni le mettait de très mauvais humeur.

- Demyx… Je veux rentrer chez moi.

- On a encore un problème.

Pour illustrer ses dires, il pointa le félin du sommet de son crâne, les mains prises par le manche te les cordes.

- Je sais.

A vrai dire, Larxène se montrait en ce moment même bien plus patiente que lui.

- Mais tu ne sais pas comment on pourrait l'éloigner ?

Demyx grattait pensivement ses cordes.

- Je sais ! Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ?

Roxas se releva d'un bond alors que Demyx reposait son instrument avec toutes les précautions du monde, sous les yeux de la Souris qui le regardait comme s'il était son dernier espoir.

- Je vais faire distraction en créant une vague et l'arroser avec.

- _Tu vas quoi_ ? demanda un Roxas éberlué. C'est quoi cette histoire de _créer_ une vague ?

- Ben oui, créer une vague. Et l'arroser avec. Je maîtrise l'eau !

Si Demyx était tout fier de sortie sa dernière réplique, Roxas, lui, se faisait sceptique.

- Tu maîtrises l'eau.

- Bien sûr !

_Bien sûr_. Comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence née.

- Allons bon. Et moi je suis un maître de la Keyblade.

- C'est vrai ?!

- Bien sûr que non. Ça n'existe même pas.

- Rien ne prouve que ça n'existe pas. T'en sais rien, si ça se trouv-

- Bon et bien vas-y ! Fais nous voir tes _incroyables_ pouvoirs magiques !

- Eh doucement ! Ne précipite pas l'artiste.

Devant un Roxas incrédule – il le prenait surement pour un fou -, il réalisa une espèce de dance qui se voulu proche d'un enchaînement de Shaolin Kung Fu, avant de tendre finalement les bras vers l'eau tout en récitant son incantation abracadabrantesque – « Dance, eau, dance ! » - et puis…

Rien.  
>Bah. Fallait s'y attendre.<p>

- M- Mais… ! Pourquoi… ?

- On dirait que ton fabuleux plan tombe à l'eau, Dem-Dem.

- C'est ça, vas-y, paie toi ma tête.

Et il s'en alla bouder à l'autre bout du nénuphar comme un gros gamin. Au moins, Roxas n'avait plus sa musique dans les oreilles. Mais à peine assis qu'il se retourna pour régler ses comptes.

- En attendant, j'ai essayé quelque chose pour la faire fuir, moi ! Essaie un peu, qu'on se marre !

Mais Roxas ne répondit rien, peu désireux de se fâcher avec cet ami encore tout frais. Non, il préféra réfléchir. Penser à un moyen de détourner son attention. Quant à la sienne, d'attention, elle se focalisa bien vite sur tout autre chose. Un mouvement suspect sur la berge, qui n'appartenait pas au Chat. Un amas de fourrure rousse – très rousse – qui venait de sortir d'un buisson quelconque.

- Salut Demy- Ah ! Mais tu as de la compagnie !

Le nouveau venu traça le parcours Chat-Souris, Souris-Chat du regard. Quand il revint sur la Souris, son sourire s'élargit jusqu'aux oreilles. En cet instant précis, Roxas ne sut s'il devait craindre d'avantage le Chat ou le Renard. Mauvais pressentiment. Et Roxas ne se trompait guère.

- Axel tu ne pouvais pas mieux tomber.

- Je vois ça.

Le Chat vint se frotter contre lui tout en ronronnant. Oubliée, la Souris. Larxène avait trouvée bien mieux. D'autant plus qu'il était rare qu'il se laisse ainsi câliner.

- A moi, tu m'en dois une.

- A toi, Demyx, oui.

- L'autre abruti ne sait pas nager.

- Quel dommage.

_L'autre abruti ?_ Non mais il s'est vu, lui ? Et qu'en plus il disait ça en l'ignorant superbement. Ça sonnait bien, comme présentation, tient. Et l'autre là. _Quel dommage. _C'était quoi ce ton mielleux ?! Peine et sympathie, mon cul ! Qu'il aille crever au Conseil !

Enfin, Roxas pouvait bien vociférer intérieurement autant qu'il voulait, sa réaction fût toute autre lorsqu'il vit la Grenouille s'approcher de l'eau.

- Attend ! Tu ne vas pas me laisser ici ?

Non. Sa réaction fut presque de le supplier. Demyx se tourna vers lui tout sourire. Il souffla à son attention :

- Dance, eau, dance.

Et il piqua une tête dans la marre. Si Roxas était un abruti, alors Demyx devait bien le Roi des Salauds.

C'est ainsi que le Souris se retrouva coincée sur son nénuphar, seule et plus impuissante que jamais, face aux regards insistants des deux compères – le Chat l'avait définitivement laissé tomber.

- Demyx ! cria-t-il.

- On ne critique pas le pouvoir de l'eau, souviens t'en !

_Gnagnagna et le pouvoir de l'eau et gnagnagna_.

Il voulait en voir, du pouvoir de l'eau ? Pas de problème. Roxas saurait y faire. Manquait plus de réfléchir au moyen de la créer, cette fichue vague. Il regarda autour de lui. Ok, une mandoline, un harmonica, un autre instrument dont il n'avait pas réussi à retenir le nom exotique – pas le sitar, bien sûr Demyx n'était pas assez inconscient pour laissé seul avec son instrument favoris -, et puis… Oh, bien sûr, une feuille de nénuphar. Peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance, il parviendrait à faire fuir le Chat en jouant plein de fausses notes. Autant rêver. Il était franchement mal barré. Il étudia cependant la mandoline.

- Puisque tu m'as lâchement abandonné, tu ne m'en veux pas si j'abîme un peu tes cordes pour me tirer de là ?

- A ta guise, li répondit Axel.

- Eh ! Ce sont _mes_ cordes !

- Laisse, je veux voir comment le petit se débrouille.

- C'est toi qui paieras les réparations.

- Profiteur.

- Radin.

- Trouduc.

Mais Roxas ne prêtait déjà plus attention aux chamailleries des deux amis sur la rive. _Peut-être qu'en faisant comme ça…_ Combien ça pèse, un chat ?

Revêtissent la veste de MacGyver, il commença à démonter les cordes de la mandoline sous les lamentations de Demyx – « Non mais regarde-moi ce bourrin ! ». _Bien fait_. De toute façon, il ne l'aimait pas, la mandoline. A chaque corde arrachée, Demyx poussait un cri de douleur pour elle. Il en avait les larmes aux yeux quand Roxas retira la dernière – « Pourquoi tant de haine ? ». Après les avoir consciencieusement attachées les unes au bout des autres, il estima les taille du fil encore trop courte. Il s'attaque donc au deuxième instrument à corde. Demyx ne supportant plus de voir toute cette violence, toutes ces abominables tortures, enfouit son visage dans le flanc du rouquin où il se répandit en gémissements inintelligibles.

Une fois la longueur souhaitée en main, il jeta le milieu du fil dans l'eau et l'enroula autour de la tige du nénuphar. Il entama alors des mouvements de va et viens sur les deux extrémités.

- Je rêve ! Mon canapé ! Il est en train de scier mon canapé !

- Tu en as des dizaines.

Ce travail lui pris plus de temps qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Hé ! Ce n'est pas tout fin, une tige de nénuphar ! Une fois la tâche accomplie, il se saisit de la carcasse de la mandoline et pagaya ainsi jusqu'à la rive. Il s'arrêta à une dizaine de centimètres du bord devant le Chat – et par conséquent devant les deux autres. Mais Larxène ne lui prêtait toujours pas attention. Ce qui l'agaçait un peu. Il ne pouvait pas compter que sur l'unique présence du Renard pour sortir d'ici. Roxas souffla un grand coup à s'en percer les tympans dans l'harmonica. Et puis – Ô miracle ! – le Chat redevint chasseur. Et il était manifestement de mauvais poil. _Quel est l'effronté qui ose me déranger en plein ronron avec Axel ?_

Larxène s'aventura sur le radeau de fortune de notre jeune ami. Et puis – Ô misère ! – le Chat glissa dans l'eau. En effet, un Chat étant nettement plus lourd qu'une souris, il était évident que le nénuphar ne tiendrait pas sous son poids. Voilà la pauvre qui, surprise, se débattait dans la marre, buvant la tasse et son pelage mouillé mouillé mouill-  
><em>Oh !<em> Mais en fait on s'en fout de Larxène. De toute manière les chats ont neuf vies, c'est bien connu.

Intéressons-nous plutôt à Roxas qui avait sauté juste à temps avant le naufrage de canapé' flottant pour atterrir aux pieds du Goupil qui affichait un grand sourire – moins psychopathe que le dernier, toutefois.

- Ça vous tente une glace à l'eau de mer ?

Demyx hocha tristement la tête. Sa mandoline, à laquelle on avait épilé toutes les cordes comme un sauvageon, avait servi de pagaie, son canapé dûment scié avait pris la flotte, et son étang était maintenant rempli de poil de félin. Elle avait intérêt à être bonne, la glace !

- Rappelle-moi de ne plus jamais me fâcher avec toi, grommela-t-il au responsable.

Peut-être que ce dernier commença à se sentir un peu responsable. Et désolé. Mais il ne s'en excusa pas pour autant.

En revanche, il serait grand temps pour lui de revoir ses jugements quant à Axel. Celui-ci le collait à présent d'une bien étrange façon.  
>Oui, il serait grand temps.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Références<strong> :

- _Batrachomyomachia_, traduit littéralement par "La bataille des grenouilles et des rats", écrit par Homère.

Après avoir écrit l'_Iliade_, Homère en a fait une parodie dans _Batrachomyomachia, _un récit bien plus court que le premier, en remplaçant les personnages par des animaux.  
>Pour résumer un peu, Psicharpax est un rat qui échappe à l'attaque d'un chat et atterri chez Physignathe la grenouille. Ils sont tous deux roi et reines de leur peuple. La grenouille offre l'hospitalité au rat et lui propose de venir visiter son étang. Et cette fois je n'invente rien, ils parlent réellement bouffe en faisant les présentations. Bref, le rat accepte à reculons de monter sur le dos de la reine - il ne sait pas nager -, mais une fois au milieu de l'étang, une hydre les attaque - ne vous approchez jamais des marres aux canards les enfants, c'est dangereux - et le rat se noie. Et c'est ainsi que, métaphoriquement, la guerre de Troie fut déclarée. Bouya !<br>Le texte - traduit bien sûr, j'aime le sadisme mais il y a des limites - est disponible depuis mon profil.

**Note :** Merci d'avoir lu ! Ce chapitre fait le double en taille des autres chapitres.  
>Le prochain portera sur... Un insecte. Mais vous n'en saurez pas d'avantage. Nah. :P<p>

Rendez vous la semaine prochaine !


	5. La Bête à Bon Dieu

**Selbaf, les Fables à l'envers**

**Fandom :** Kingdom Hearts  
><strong>Genre :<strong> Parodie, Poésie, Slash, Univers Alternatif  
><strong>Rating :<strong> T  
><strong>Auteure :<strong> Kumaneko-san

**Résumé :  
><strong>Maître Renard de son piédestal juché, narguait son amie la Grenouille à en tout point l'exaspérer. Celle-ci, évitant un nouvel excès de colère, lui tint seulement mais à peu près ce vocabulaire :  
>« Axel. Tu nous emmerdes. »<p>

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à Square Enix et Disney. Les autres références ne sont pas ma propriété non plus. Celles utilisées seront indiquées en fin de chapitre pour éviter le spoil.

**Avertissement :** Il s'agit d'une Parodie - et donc d'un beau ramassis de conneries. Ici, on ridiculise à la fois le jeu, le fandom du jeu, et la poésie en elle même. Et qui dit fandom de Kh dit Yaoi. o/

**Note :** Au dernier poste, j'ai eu le malheur de conclure par un "rendez vous la semaine prochaine"... *raclement de gorge* Distorsion temporelle, on va dire. u_u"  
>Bref. Encore merci <strong>Mall0w <strong>pour ta review ! Sans oublier la ténébreuse **Puppy Biscuit** qui a remporté une brouette de glaces à l'eau de mer virtuelles ! :D (Pour les curieux, vous comprendrez mieux dans la note en fin de chapitre)

**Note bis :** LE VOICI ! Avec plus de DEUX MOIS de retard - presque trois, voici ENFIN le chapitre qui _aurait dû_ être posté pour **l'Akuroku Day 2014**. *_haaaaaaaaallelujah !_*  
>Année un peu spéciale, puisque cette fois ci, le 14 est - ahem, était - de la partie. J'ai nommé, Xion ! Un jour historique, mesdames et - peut être - messieurs. Le prochain rendez vous de ce genre, ce sera dans un siècle. Sans rire.<p>

Et sachant tout ça, j'ai même pas été fichu de lui rendre hommage en temps et en heure. Bouh, quelle honte. Pour ma défense, sachez que le chapitre était bel et bien écrit à cette date. Sur feuille. Et vacances d'été obligent, impossible de l'informatiser. Deuxième remarque, il s'agit tout de même du chapitre 5, sachant qu'à cette date, cette fiction n'était même pas encore postée sur le site. (Oui, c'est comme quand j'ai lu Harry Potter : tout dans le désordre. Ce chapitre a vu le jour avant même que les chapitres 1, 3 et 4 ne soient eux mêmes posés au brouillon.)

Trêve de bavardage.

Joyeux AkurokuShi Day 2014 TRES TRES TRES en retard et bonne lecture !  
>(... J'ai honte TT^TT)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5 : La bête à Bon Dieu<strong>

* * *

><p>Avez-vous déjà eu une obsession ? Ce genre de chose dont vous devenez accro, carrément dépendant, qui fait que sans cette chose vous êtes complexé ? Et bien c'était le cas de Xion. La coccinelle était obsédée par ses points noirs dans son dos. Quatorze points noirs. Quatorze points tout ronds et d'un noir profond. Et qu'est-ce qu'elle en était fière ! Quel grand soin elle en prenait ! Elle les bichonnait tous autant les uns que les autres, sans faire de jaloux, y faisant attention comme à la prunelle de ses yeux. Quatorze prunelles dans le dos.<p>

Elle _était_ obsédée ? Le complexe est toujours présent. Mais il faut avouer que certains événements ont entravé la paix intérieure de la demoiselle. Car parallèlement aux obsessions, il existait les passions. Et Luxord, le Pingouin de ces bois, en avait une, de passion. Les jeux de cartes et de hasard.

Un jour qu'il jouait avec Xaldin le Porc-épic, Cid la Belette et Marluxia le Paon naturiste, il eut l'idée de louer gratuitement les services de coccinelles. Il en attrapa plusieurs pour les mettre dans un sac. Chacune portait un numéro suivant le nombre de points gravés dans son dos, et aucun n'était représenté par deux fois. En effet, sa lubie du jour fut de fabriquer - kidnapper - des jetons innovants pour sa soirée loto, d'où l'intérêt de posséder des numéros uniques. C'est bien entendu ce qui posa problème à notre chère Xion. Quand elle rejoignit ses congénères dans l'urne, le numéro 14 était déjà présent. Mais Luxord ne put se résoudre à tout simplement la relâcher. Ah, ça non ! Les coccinelles, c'est bien trop rare. En réalité, le seul qui lui manquait en cet instant était le numéro 8. Alors plutôt que de tout bêtement lui dessiner un quinzième point sur les ailes, le Pingouin et ses compagnons s'entêtèrent à lui gratter le dos pour en faire disparaître quelques-uns. Un scandale !

Elle passa quelques heures dans le tambour de cette machine à laver manuelle, où aucune coccinelle ne fut guère mieux traitée qu'un linge blanc taché aux fruits rouges. Ces mêmes quelques heures durant lesquelles ils jouèrent avec leur loto révolutionnaire. Puis ils constatèrent une chose étrange. Certains numéros ne sortaient jamais. Le 13, par exemple, n'était jamais, jamais sorti. Phénomène qui mérita investigation. Inspection faite, il s'avéra que la vieille chaussette faisant office d'urne était percée sur le gros orteil. Qu'importe. Ils enchaînèrent bien vite avec une partie de poker au cours de laquelle Marluxia - déjà pas bien vêtu - se fit plumer en beauté.

Ils abandonnèrent leurs coccinelles, ne prêtant aucun intérêt à la malheureuse Xion qui se portait en deuil. Longtemps, très longtemps elle pleura la perte de ses merveilleux points noirs. Elle refusait même de se montrer en public. Puis vint le jour où elle décida enfin de se bouger le coccyx. Elle devait récupérer ses points, quoi qu'il lui en coûte.

Dans un premier temps, elle alla voir le Raton laveur. Vexen avait une grande réputation dans le domaine scientifique. Peut-être pourrait-il l'aider à les retrouver, ses précieux disparus. Elle alla le chercher à la rivière, et le vit en pleine expérience avec la Grenouille qui criait une flopée d'injures toutes plus inventives les unes que les autres. Face à ce spectacle, elle hésita quelque peu. _Quoi qu'il lui en coûte._ Sa décision fut donc vite prise. En réalité, il ne fit pas bien attention à ce qu'elle lui racontait – ni à la Grenouille qu'il avait déjà oubliée. Il avait bien autre chose en tête. Comme sa _collection d'insectes épinglés_ qu'il se devait de compléter. _Coccinella septempunctata, _de la famille des _Coccinellidae_, dit _Coccinelle_ dans le langage courant. Voilà le spécimen qui lui manquait. Quand elle eut fini son récit et qu'elle lui demanda son aide, Vexen ne se fit pas prier. Il l'accepta, le mettant même en confiance. Il fallait qu'il l'attrape. Le Raton laveur lui proposa de le suivre jusqu'à son laboratoire où il pourrait _l'examiner_. Quelle joie s'empara de la demoiselle ! Le scientifique allait tout régler elle en était convaincue. Pas à un moment elle ne douta de la véracité de ses dires.

Il lui présenta son local, ses quelques expériences qui le rendaient si fier, puis lui offrit un siège le temps qu'il aille chercher son _matériel_. Confiante, elle prit ses aises. Le temps sembla s'allonger, toute fébrile qu'elle était, si bien qu'elle eut trois fois l'opportunité de détailler le laboratoire. Et quelle ne fut pas son horreur lorsqu'elle aperçut le cadre à papillon accroché au mur. Dans quel plan foireux s'était-elle encore glissée ? Mais il était trop tard, car Vexen revenait enfin. Il s'adressa à elle comme on s'adressait à une bête blessée. Maintenant que ses mauvaises intentions lui sautaient aux yeux, elle en eut la nausée.

- Finalement je crois que ça ira, je saurai m'en remettre.

- Allons très chère ne tremblez pas, ce n'est pas si douloureux que cela laisse paraître.

Apeurée, notre petite Coccinelle se ratatina sur elle-même. Mais alors que Vexen se rapprochait dangereusement un air de psychopathe déformant ces traits, un grand bruit de verre brisé se fit entendre. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit un jeune moineau rentrer dans la pièce.

Il s'agissait du brave Ventus venu sauver sa meilleure amie Aqua de l'aquarium de ce savant fou. Aqua, une _Asagi Voilée_, une _Koi _de la sous-famille des _Cyprinus carpio carpio_. Un spécimen très apprécié par le maître de lieux pour ses couleurs gris bleuté et rouge tirant au rose. Le moineau n'était cependant pas de cet avis. Il voyait en la belle Carpe davantage de sympathie que d'intérêts à la collection. Un autre volatile fit bientôt son apparition. Vanitas, venu prêter main-forte à son cousin. Pas qu'il soit d'un naturel volontaire, bien au contraire, mais il avait lui-même d'autres desseins pour la Carpe. Le Corbeau présentait pour cette dernière une attirance des plus malsaines. Ventus bien sûr, convaincu du bien-fondé de son cousin, n'y voyait que du feu. Un vrai pigeon. Du point de vue de Vanitas, Aqua restait de toute façon inutile entre les mains grossières du Raton. Il n'aurait rien à tirer d'elle dans ce fichu aquarium, ce qui était fort ennuyeux. Il était également curieux de voir la jeune femme lui en être reconnaissant. Pourrait-il lui exiger le moindre de ses fantasmes ? Pour sûr, ce serait une situation intéressante.

Pour en revenir à notre affaire, Xion profita de la confusion semée dans le labo par cette intrusion pour se sauver fissa. Elle se mit à faire de mauvais rêve les nuits suivantes. Les récents événements l'avaient réellement déroutée. Elle se voyait dans un monde fait d'une multitude de points, alors qu'elle, s'en retrouvait presque dénudée. De ses cauchemars elle se réveillait en sueur, jusqu'à bientôt manquer cruellement de sommeil. Ils vinrent alors hanter son esprit éveillé elle voyait dorénavant le monde pixelisé de ronds. Elle était devenue folle.

Alors qu'un jour elle volait dans une direction tout à fait aléatoire, Elle vit un drôle de spectacle. Du genre de ceux qui ferait tourner la tête à n'importe qui. Mais elle ne se rebuta nullement. Au contraire. Dans une de ces hallucinations où tout n'était que point, elle crut distinguer des grains de beauté sur la nuque de la Grenouille - qu'elle croisa donc une seconde depuis la perte de ses points. Mais parlons d'abord de la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux de je-m'en-foutiste. Au sol, Demyx, saucissonné comme un redoutable criminel. Debout à ses côtés, prêt à abattre sur lui sa patte d'ours large comme six couvercles à poubelle, Lexaeus. Et puis finalement, Saix, qui indiquait à ce dernier la procédure à suivre, rayonnant de son large sourire édenté. Non, Xion n'avait pas compris qu'il s'agissait d'une exécution publique sans public, et qu'à tout moment l'Ours pouvait appliquer la sentence promise à la Grenouille par le Roi lui-même. Saix l'envoyé royal, Lexaeus le bourreau, et Demyx le condamné. Bien qu'il fût évident que le mauvais sourire du Loup avait quelque chose de personnel, que l'Ours avait tout sauf envie de suivre les directives du premier, et que les fausses larmes de la Grenouille n'avaient pour unique but que d'amadouer le second en suscitant sa pitié. Mais non, la coccinelle, ça, ça lui passait par-dessus l'épaule. Rien à foutre. Elle voulait ses points.

Elle se posa donc sur cette nuque et gratta les grains de beauté comme une forcenée. Elle désirait tant les détacher et les prendre pour elle ! Ce type - qu'elle ne connaissait d'ailleurs ni d'Eve ni d'Adam - n'en avait sûrement pas autant besoin qu'elle. Surtout s'il était condamné à finir écrasé. Les doigts de l'Ours vinrent la dégager en douceur. Mais qu'ils la laissent récupérer ses points en paix ! Merde alors.

Aussitôt éloignée elle revint à la charge, grattant de plus belle des points qui n'existaient que dans son imaginaire. Après plusieurs tentatives, la main ennemie cessa de l'importuner au grand soulagement de la Coccinelle. De l'autre côté de la main en question, un Lexaeus totalement attendri, convaincu de la détresse de la jeune fille pour son bien-aimé. Quant à Demyx, en grand chatouilleux qu'il fut, il ne parvenait plus à jouer la comédie convenablement. Fallait-il d'abord qu'il arrête de rire plus fort qu'une hyène.

- C'est ton amoureux ?

- _Ce sont mes points !_

- Lexaeus ! _Coupe moi ça en deux vite fait_, ordonna Saix. (1)

- Et la Coccinelle ?

- Discute pas et obéis.

- Non. Elle est innocente. Et lui retirer son amant lui ferait beaucoup de peine.

Le Loup le toisa d'un œil mauvais.

- Sais-tu ce que tu risques pour ce que tu viens de dire ? Trahirais-tu ton propre Roi en contestant sa décision pour une insignifiante Coccinelle?

- Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, _je_ suis le bourreau de Sa Majesté. Je songerais à me flageller plus tard, s'esclaffa l'Ours. Mais dans l'immédiat, je demande une audience avec le Roi lui-même.

On ne sut pas bien ce que se dirent l'Ours et le Supérieur durant cet entretien. Et le mystère restera entier. Quant aux rumeurs, elles allaient bon train à travers le peuple de Selbaf. Si certains affirmaient que Lexaeus était assez malin pour convaincre même le pire des bornés, d'autres émettaient des hypothèses peu catholiques sur la nature de la relation que ces deux individus entretenaient dans l'ombre du trône. Saix, quant à lui, était d'une humeur particulièrement massacrante - plus que de coutume, cela s'entend. Quoi qu'il en soit, voici ce qu'il résulta de cet entretien.

Par son acharnement, Xion venait de sauver la vie de la Grenouille. La peine de mort s'était transformée en simples travaux d'intérêt général accompagnés d'un bon sermon pour la forme - quelque chose comme « Ne plus jamais manquer de respect envers autrui en présence de Sa Majesté ». On racontait que le Lion Roi avait cru à un message divin, et qu'il n'avait pu ignorer la parole de Dieu, des trucs comme ça. Pas que le peuple ne fût fait que de mécréants, mais il faut dire que la version officielle ne convenait pas à grand monde et qu'il y avait manifestement baleine sous roche. En conséquence à tout ceci, la Coccinelle fut renommée la _bête à Bon Dieu_. Si elle n'avait pas retrouvé ses points, elle y avait au moins gagné en réputation… et en emmerdes. Parce que maintenant, la Grenouille la suivait à la trace. Il ne lui manquait plus que ça, un stalker.

Sauf que Xion, là-dedans, bah elle en avait rien à faire de la popularité et tout ça. Tout ce qu'elle désirait, c'était retrouver ses points. Ses précieux points. Et elle avait finalement compris que ce ne serait pas la Grenouille qui pourrait lui venir en aide. Après s'être assuré de l'avoir semé, elle se laissa quelque peu traîner par le vent. Si on pouvait bel et bien tourner la page sur l'épisode de l'exécution, son périple à elle était loin de toucher à sa fin. Elle fit diverses rencontres, toutes plus inutiles et inintéressantes les unes que les autres. Notamment celle avec le Singe.

Sora ne l'avait pas même écouté une seconde, bien trop occupé à faire d'elle une présentatrice Météo. Il coinçait notre pauvre amie sur le bout de son doigt tendu vers le ciel, dans l'espoir que celle-ci dépolirait ses ailes pour prendre son envol et annoncer ainsi un lendemain ensoleillé. Bien sûr, il ne put s'empêcher de forcer un peu le destin. Il refusa tout simplement de la laisser redescendre, le vilain. Et Xion fut bien obligé de bouger au bout d'un certain temps, ne serait-ce pour se ravitailler. Le comportement de son ami la déçue franchement. Niais à se laisser distraire par une telle superstition.

Encore une fois, elle se laissa emmener au gré du vent. Puis elle fit la rencontre de Zexion. Elle fut outrée. Outrée de ne pas avoir pensé à lui plus tôt. Le Zèbre était un excentrique. Réservé, certes, mais un excentrique quand même. En plus il possédait un gros livre rempli de formules abracadabrantes qui, elle en était persuadée, pouvait rendre chauve une souris, ou encore transformer un cerf en paon. S'il avait des rayures, peut-être pourrait-il lui indiquer comment récupérer ses points. Comme avec Vexen et Sora auparavant, elle lui expliqua ses tracas. Et contrairement aux deux autres, Zexion l'écoutait religieusement, attendant avec la prestance d'un moine bouddhiste la fin de son récit. Lorsque ce fut à son tour de parler, il lui conseilla simplement de demander de l'aide à Axel. Ses rayures à lui étaient naturelles, mais le Goupil avait bien eu la lubie de se faire tatouer de drôles de triangles renversés sous les yeux. Il lui recommanda toutefois de se méfier de lui. Qui sait quel coup tordu serait-il capable de sortir de son chapeau. Xion le remercia infiniment. Son conseil était simple mais réfléchi. Elle s'en alla d'un battement d'ailes à la rencontre du concerné, à nouveau plein d'espoir.

Mais elle désenchanta bien vite face au Renard. Comme cadeau de bienvenue, il avait essayé de la gober. Pour s'amuser, disait-il. Quel accueil. Et alors qu'elle tentait vainement de lui parler, lui s'amusait comme un fou à sauter dans tous les sens pour l'attraper, n'écoutant pas un traître mot de son malheur.

Résignée, elle retourna voir le Zèbre. Son second conseil fut d'approcher l'imbécile heureux par le biais de Roxas. D'après ce qu'il avait vu, le Goupil n'était pas sans intérêt pour la Souris. Elle acquiesça. Sur ce coup, elle devait se montrer aussi rusée que le Renard. Bien qu'il ne soit manifestement pas bien compliqué de se montrer plus calculateur qu'une andouille courant après des papillons…

À nouveau elle le remercia mille fois, puis partie sur-le-champ. _Littéralement_. Elle alla chercher la Souris dans les champs.

A lui, elle se garda bien d'ébruiter tous les détails de son histoire. Les conseils du Zèbre par exemple. Elle lui demanda au nom de leur amitié de l'accompagner voir le Goupil, car elle n'osait le faire seule par timidité. Sans pitié pour son ami, la demoiselle. Roxas ne voulait pas décevoir sa camarade après une si longue mésaventure. Mais il s'agissait d'Axel, ce qui n'était pas pour le rassurer des masses. Pas qu'il craigne pour sa vie, mais depuis leur dernière rencontre, il trouvait les agissements d'Axel pour le moins… étrange à son égard. Lorsqu'elle le vit pesait des arguments invisibles sur sa balance tout aussi imaginaire, elle eut peur de s'essuyer un refus. Alors la coccinelle lui fit les yeux de chien battu. Et il ne tint pas plus longtemps. Xion ne put s'empêcher de lui sauter au cou.

Cette fois-ci, la réaction du rouquin se fit bien différente. Il les salua en ronronnant à moitié.

- Axel, le salua Roxas en retour, plus distant que le vautour qui lui faisait face. J'ai avec moi une amie de qui j'aimerais que tu écoutes les malheurs je te prie.

Xion lui parla alors de jeton de loto, de savant fou et de condamné avant d'aborder le sujet des tatouages. Son interlocuteur se fit pensif un court instant. Quel intérêt de lui venir en aide sans en tirer au moins quelques profits ?

- J'ai peut-être de quoi te sortir de ce puits, mais sache qu'avec moi rien n'est gratuit.

Xion était prête à y mettre le prix.

- Roxas, toi qui es présent, tu tombes à pic, je n'aurais pas besoin de te mettre au courant.

La souris le regarda interloquée, ne sachant pas vraiment où le Goupil voulait en venir.

- Pour ce service en contrepartie, j'exige de Roxas qu'il sorte avec moi un après-midi.

Le concerné avala sa salive par le mauvais trou.

- _Qu- Quoi _? Alors ça pas question !

- Marché conclu ! cria aussitôt Xion.

Incrédule et consternée, la Souris regarda celle qui était censée être son amie mais qui pourtant venait délibérément et sans son accord de vendre son âme au Diable en personne. Axel jubila.

- Alors c'est parfait. Reviens ce soir petite Coccinelle, et je repeindrais tes ailes. Quand à toi, Roxas, je t'attendrais ce week-end dans le pré.

- Mais... Je n'ai même pas donné mon accord !

- Mais Xion, si. C'est avec elle que j'ai fait le deal, d'abord.

- Quelle injustice ! J'en suis quand même un peu le principal concerné !

- Pour les réclamations, Chéri, on se reverra dans le pré.

Xion se sauva avant de devoir subir les foudres dûment méritées de la part du trahi, tandis que le Renard claironnait tel un vainqueur investi. La Souris se trouva bien stupide, seule, devant le Goupil qui ne faisait de lui qu'une bouchée du regard. Il songea à s'éclipser lui aussi.

- Puisqu'il semblerait que je n'ai pas mon mot à dire, je crois qu'il serait temps pour moi de prendre congé, se risqua-t-il.

- Tu comptes déjà partir ? Ne t'inquiète pas, nous avons tout notre temps pour discuter !

En cet instant précis, Roxas ne se félicita pas - mais alors pas du tout - d'être aussi bonne poire.  
>Mais maintenant que la Coccinelle s'est envolée, il s'agit d'une autre histoire.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Note : <strong>Merci d'avoir lu !  
>Le format de ce chapitre est peut être un peu particulier. Il s'agissait du format initial, puisque je le rappelle, ce chapitre est l'un des premiers à avoir été posé sur papier. (J'aime le papier. C'est ma phase brouillon). Ici il y a peu de dialogues pour des rimes, alors ça passe (j'espère?). En plus c'est assez fun à faire. Mais de là à faire ça avec tous les chapitres, définitivement non ! Quelle horreur ! :x<p>

Sinon, un argument pour expliquer ce format de chapitre, je voulais apporter un léger coté « épique » à la chose. Ceci dit, cet aspect n'est pas développé comme il aurait pu l'être. Peut être qu'une prochaine fois je ferais une vraie parodie de récits épiques.

Autrement, j'ai encore de quoi publier pendant deux ou trois bons mois (si aucun retard n'est à déclarer, ce qui serait assez étonnant en fait). On arrive même à quatre mois grâce aux contributions de **Puppy Biscuit** ! *clap clap clap* Au delà de ça, mon stock de sources ne sera plus très épais. Et qui dit plus de récit à parodier, plus de parodie ! Si vous souhaitez ajouter votre pierre, balancez moi vos références (Z'aurez droit à une dédicace dans le chapitre concerné et à une glace à l'eau de mer virtuelle). La seule condition est qu'il faut qu'elles restent un minimum cohérentes avec l'univers (les références hein, pas les glaces bande de morfales). Par review, par Mp, même par fax si ça vous fait triper, peu importe. Comprenez seulement que je ne suis pas télépathe. \o/

Indice sur le prochain chapitre... Non, en fait c'est impossible de donner d'indice sans spoiler tellement il sera court ! xD

**Références : **

- La légende de la Bête à Bon Dieu, autrement dit de la Coccinelle.

Dans cette parodie, les faits n'ont pas tant été modifiés. C'est l'histoire d'un innocent condamné injustement à la peine de mort. Lors de son exécution, une coccinelle est venue se poser sur sa nuque. Le bourreau a tenté de la faire partir, mais elle s'obstinait à revenir. L'exécution a alors été suspendue, puisqu'il s'agissait d'une époque où le peuple était guidé par la croyance. Plus tard, le véritable criminel fut attrapé, graciant ainsi le précédent condamné. C'est pour cela que la Coccinelle fut renommée « Bête à Bon Dieu ».

- Petit clin d'œil aux Inconnus, dans leur sketch _la Révolution_. ;) (1)  
>Sur le moment, j'ai trouvé que ça collait plutôt bien avec la scène. ^^ Vidéo ajoutée à la playlist youtube !<p>

A la prochaine !


	6. Une Souris Verte

**Fandom :** Kingdom Hearts  
><strong>Genre :<strong> Parodie, Poésie, Slash, Univers Alternatif  
><strong>Rating :<strong> T

**Résumé :  
><strong>Maître Renard de son piédestal juché, narguait son amie la Grenouille à en tout point l'exaspérer. Celle-ci, évitant un nouvel excès de colère, lui tint seulement mais à peu près ce vocabulaire :  
>« Axel. Tu nous emmerdes. »<p>

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à Squa-  
>...Erff. Vous connaissez la chanson ;)<p>

**Avertissement :** Il s'agit d'une Parodie – et donc d'un beau ramassis de conneries. Ici, on ridiculise à la fois le jeu, le fandom du jeu, et la poésie en elle même. Et qui dit fandom de Kh dit Yaoi ! o/

**Note :** Plus d'un mois d'absence, c'est injustifiable U.U Au bûcher !

Un week end, dans un pré - If you know what I mean ;)  
>Désolée pour la taille du chapitre. Et pour le contenu. Surtout pour le contenu. Mais j'étais obligée de le faire celui là, c'était impossible autrement ! x)<br>Merci à **SisYa-Wa** pour les reviews et à **Puppy Biscuit** pour toutes nos belles conversations enflammées :3 À la tienne et à Gérard o/ *Kampai !*

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6 : Une Souris Verte<strong>

* * *

><p>Lézardant sur le gazon telle une larve en décomposition, Roxas la Souris semblait avoir mis de coté tous ses soucis. Le Renard l'avait traîné contre son gré loin de son cocon, le prix d'une infâme fourberie, et maintenant que la tisane soporifique de son innocent compère avait eu raison de lui, il ne pensait plus à filer, ce capon.<p>

À son voisin il ne prêtait aucune attention, comme fasciné par le détail d'un de ces papillons. Ce qu'il ignorait, c'est le sourire pervers qui sur les lèvres de Rouky s'étirait. Car frustré d'être si bien ignoré, celui-ci se mit à fredonner :

- _Une Souris Verte, qui courait dans l'herbe…_

Ladite Souris daigna relever les yeux, les posant avec un semblant de méfiance sur son voisin capricieux.

- _Je l'attrape par la queue, je la montre à ces messieurs…_

Pour vous donner un aperçu, voilà notre Roxas par la queue pendu.

- Qu… Quoi ? Mais lâche-moi ! À quoi joues-tu ?

La Souris désormais piégée comme un diable commença à s'agiter.

- _Ces messieurs me disent…_

- Lâche-moi te dis-je !

- _Trempez-la dans l'eau, trempez là dans l'huile…_

- Quel est ce scénario ?! Repose-moi par terre et arrête tes bêtises !

- _Ça fera un escargot tout chaud !_

- Pose-moi si tu ne veux pas que je te fasse la peau !

Mais le rouquin fit la sourde oreille, trop heureux de profiter d'une situation pareille.

- _Je la mets dans mon tiroir…_

- Axel ! Pas là-dedans j'ai peur du noir.

- _Je la mets dans mon chapeau…_

- Axel ! T'as plein de pellicules, c'est pas beau.

Sur ses lèvres le sourire se fit carnassier, s'attaquant à la partie de la chanson tant désirée.

- … _Je la mets dans ma culotte…_

…

Cette fois-ci, adieu la poésie.

- AXEL, BORDEL DE CUL, SORS MOI DE TON CALBUT AVANT QUE JE NE TE LA COUPE DE PRES !

* * *

><p><strong>Note :<strong> J'espère que vous avez apprécié~ ! *Court se cacher loin, très loin*

**Références :**

- Une Souris Verte  
>Une version de la comptine est disponible sur la playlist ! o


End file.
